Lancaster Hecate
; Marching Pirates (Former) | occupation = ; Shichibukai; | residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ???,000,000 | dfname = Dodo Dodo no Mi | dfename = どどどどの実 | dfmeaning = "Sound of Marching" | dftype = }} Lancaster Hecate is one of the lauded and an incredibly dangerous , who once served as the of the Marching Pirates. Although a woman who possesses the sensual beauty of a temptress, Hecate is nothing more than a chaotic harbinger of death. The wake of every step leaves a hollow shell in the world, with all whom she meets becoming her loyal soldiers. Hecate is rightfully feared as the , for all that remains in the trails of her battles are her rose hair and a morbid battlefield that could only be the work of a demon. Over the course of her career as a Pirate, Hecate had built a reputation for herself among the as a woman who was consistently unsatisfied with the challenges that others provided her. She did not seek the directly, however, she went towards that goal for the sole sake of encountering those that would satiate her lust for battle. In the process of leading her so-called "crew" to that destination, her intention was not to actively command those soldiers she had taken for herself, but she grew fame for her prowess as a military general as she conquered everything in her path towards the . It was not just her reputation as a bloodthirsty witch that gave the the incentive to give her the position of Shichibukai, but it was fear, a tingling fear that she would continue to make soldiers out of all of the and inevitably destroy the delicate balance of the : so she was included in their midst. However, even with this reassurance, the World Government do not dare to let her roam free: they continue to keep a very close eye on her movements, ensuring that the woman does not lash out and consume the World Government whole in her gluttonous desire for chaos. Appearance Hecate is a woman blessed with an incredible beauty, but at the same time, she is the woman who despises this beauty. Her body is one that some would lust, and others would envy, but she wishes to throw away. Her body is not one suited for combat, and yet her mind and heart throb at the very mention of it. Although most would give up combat and take up the occupation of a temptress in the sight of this physique, Hecate is an oddity among the crowd. She took upon the challenge of combat as a battle towards the cage of her soul, coming out successful as she forged her voluptuous appearance into a tool of war. Hecate's most distinct trait is her voluptuous physique. She is noted primarily for her very large bust size, which is noted to be large enough for her to comment that "no fabric could ever fully cover them, lest it wishes to be torn apart." Like many women that traverse the , Hecate has what is universally known as the "hourglass" body shape: a large bust, slim abdomen and a curvaceous waist. While from a distance they appear smooth and delicate, as one peers closely, they are muscular and cultivated in the heat of intense combat, a fact most clear when one sees the full extent of her body riddled in scars, as well as her lost arm. Contrasting the woman's fair skin is her long rose hair, which reaches her back. It is parted to her left, with the rest of it kept away from her face in a ponytail. The nature of her hairstyle exposes the scar along her left eye, covered by a black eyepatch. Hecate's stylistic choices are inspired by those who reside in the due to her admiration for the country's warriors, as well as Daddy L. Legs, whom she finds to be an incredible example of a . She wears a light pink kimono with unusual black etchings across the edges, as well as patterns on the Kimono itself. Over the kimono, she wears a black jacket with a flared collar and golden buttons that is tied around her collar to act as a pseudo-mantle. The right sleeve of her kimono is noted to be tattered and longer than her left sleeve. This is to cover the folds within the said sleeve that conceal the majority of her hidden weapons. Keeping this kimono fixed onto her person, Hecate wears a wide green obi with a red rope-sash over it. Descending from the green obi is a pair of belts that fix the scabbard of her blade to her left leg. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Those who usher the name of Lancaster Hecate will find themselves shivering in fear. Allies and enemies of the woman lauded as the find themselves incapable of standing against Hecate without at least a sliver of doubt, of fear in their mind. To some, the position of would warrant fear. To others, battle prowess would invoke the same emotions. However, when one witnesses the nature of Lancaster Hecate, fear is an automatic response. Like a natural disaster, Hecate commands the very world to submit under her authority. She will continue moving forward, unwavering in her path. The Marching Rose Thorn is a woman, no, a force that has been molded by the depths of chaos. She was born into war, and now only war will feed her the passion needed to live her life. Over her years as a Pirate, she has learned to restrain the full depths of her strength in order to seek the ultimate pleasure from battle. It is a necessity harboring on obsession, and gives her a strength of will that surpasses any timid resolve born out of desire for treasure or fame. After all, to a woman that only sought the life of a Pirate for a journey of chaos, no words other than the hymns of war are needed. Even the likes of the find themselves frightened at the potential Hecate possesses as a war power, to the point where they took drastic measures to ensure that she was made into a Shichibukai to prevent the balance of the from collapsing. Although the position of a Shichibukai is confining, especially to the likes of Hecate, the ability to pursue chaos independent of any attachments is a riveting experience that she willingly embraced. Of course, even now, the Marines refuse to take their eyes off the Pirate, for when the Marching Rose Thorn grows out of the cage she's confined in, there is no doubt the world itself will quiver in fear. Swordsmanship Martial Arts Devil Fruit The is the consumed by Hecate that enabled her to become a Marching Woman (行軍人, Kōgun Hito). The fruit was consumed by her as a young child, conscripted in a war and unable to find any other source of food. She would be surprised when the vast majority of her opponents soon began following her path rather than those of her enemy. In fact, consumption of this Devil Fruit turned the little girl into a potent military force on her own, which had soon overwhelmed the enemy being fought for over a year within a matter of weeks. Of course, Hecate was incapable of understanding the nature of this power, but soon used it for her own agenda as she grew older, sailing the Blue Sea in search of the adrenaline she once possessed in the middle of war. The fruit's primary power lies in the ability to make anything in proximity of Hecate her soldier. Through releasing this fruit's power using direct contact or in projected waves through her , Hecate's influence forms anything afflicted by her power to become her soldier, which is subsequently afflicted by a compulsive need to follow her "Command" (命令, Meirei). This seamless activation process is only present for inanimate objects, however, and the process for sentient creatures or people to become a soldier is similar, but far more strenuous. To create a soldier out of a living entity, she must first break their willpower through any means possible. Whether it be unconsciously through her beauty, torture, or simply excelling them in combat. From therein, Hecate's power seeps directly into the mind of the target(s). Unless the fruit's power has been repelled prior to this stage, it becomes nearly impossible to break free from its effects, leading the said individual subject to the complete command of Hecate. Hecate's soldiers are entities that have been subjugated by the power of her Devil Fruit. In the most simplest terms, they are objects or beings whose primal desire has been reconstructed into absolute loyalty towards their general — Hecate. To this end, even without a conscious command spoken to them, their instinctual behavior is to follow and, if necessary, protect their general from harm. As one would expect of an individual holding the status of general, the fruit's powers are oriented around the idea of commands. Upon Hecate speaking a command directed with the prefix, , the soldiers are oriented to follow this command till the very letter. Because their minds are completely under Hecate's dominion, unless their bodies are completely disabled to the point where they are physically incapable of performing the task, they will relentlessly pursue the task's completion. Their lack of restraint makes even ordinary fighters akin to superhumans in endurance, which becomes an even further threat when these soldiers are in mobs. Notably, although she normally possesses animate soldiers, Hecate is fully capable — and willing — to turn the very natural world into her soldiers. Using her sword as a medium, she extends her Busoshoku Haki outwards. In the process, all that is in her range, with the exception of and other Haki-coated substances and brought under her dominion. Gaining a light green aura, her new, inanimate soldiers bend to her every whim and can be used as powerful allies within combat. Because of the way she uses her sword in conjunction with these manipulation abilities, she was dubbed a witch in her earlier Pirate campaigns, for her abilities were so supernatural that they perturbed even experienced enemies. While Hecate uses this form as her primary fighting style, despite finding this sort of approach to be cowardly and dull. She does note that it is a good way for her to hide the full extent of her personal power and weed out the truly skilled competition among the weak, hence her persistent use of her strength in this manner. Like all Devil Fruits, the Dodo Dodo no Mi has its share of weakness. Aside from the standard limitations around Haki and Seastone, Hecate's powers can seemingly be broken in multiple ways. Should one be very distant from her, her powers will inevitably fade and thus be broken. In addition, external influences can purge her power from a living being's brain, although doing this is a strenuous task. Likewise, her power is not permanent unless she continues to channel it, which means that should one win out in a war of attrition, the tides can turn against her. Marching Hell As Lancaster Hecate continues to pave her path within chaos, there is one thing that she will acquire at all costs in order to continue her game: tools of war. These tools are the physical realization of the chaos that Hecate plunges herself through daily: a manifestation of Hell on Earth, if you will. It is thus appropriate that the term used to describe Hecate's conquest over the world's armories is known as the . As inanimate objects, weapons may be effortlessly dominated by Hecate. All weaponry that has not been coated with Haki or possesses a wielder of an equally strong resolve to Hecate will be stolen from their unworthy wielders. They are soldiers underneath the command of the Blood Witch, who requires that they march on equal footing to herself. Being influenced by the materialized will of the Shichibukai, these weapons will float and rotate in the air in order to protect their newfound commander, regardless of their weight and size. To ordinary enemies, such an act is equivalent to the likes of witchcraft. Wordlessly, Hecate is capable of manipulating any number of armaments around her being, destroying all opposition before her with the strength of an army. Because the identity of a weapon is irrelevant to her, even firearms and highly intricate machinery are nothing more than soldiers in her wargame. The most authentic display of Hecate's absolute domination when the Marching Hell is invoked is ironically in the order exhibited by the weapons under her control. Their inbuilt instinct to march alongside their general leads to the weapons organizing themselves in various formations flawlessly. Every weapon marches at equal speed, and there is no chaos as Hecate continues her assault. It goes against everything the woman stands for, as weapons of a foreign origin protect her body through perfect geometric formations. Their optimization towards combat is in perfect opposition to Hecate's lawlessness, and yet strikes fear into any number of enemies as blades and bullets smother the enemy as seamlessly as an organized military force. ...More Coming Soon... Marching Earth Marching Heaven Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Weapons .]] History Past Bounty Major Battles Trivia *Hecate's theme, as chosen by the author, is Insiduous Consumer of All, the sixteenth battle OST in . Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception References Navigation Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Marching Pirates